


Show Yourselves

by wheezesanddemons



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, M/M, Mutual Pining, protective demon shane, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezesanddemons/pseuds/wheezesanddemons
Summary: Demon!Shane protecting his human on location during one of their hunting trips.





	Show Yourselves

A dark, run down building that used to be home to many people deemed  _unfit_ to remain in the world. This, Shane thinks as they continue up the many flights of stairs, could possibly be the largest asylum he’s seen. With a basement, the main floor where offices used to be, and two floors of rooms ( ‘rooms’ they called them though even dilapidated and wearing down it seems more like cells ) that held patients who many would call mentally unstable. Now, said to be haunted by men and women, of all ages, who died in the building. The shorter man tells stories he’s found online, after extensive hours of research. None really get to him; Shane thinks he’s heard many before that are way worse. 

Except, Ryan voices one that would make any person’s skin crawl. His friend rattles off a tale of an older man who woke up one day in a delusional state. Think he’s being hunted and refuses to trust anyone. Shane can’t remember the names, but he’s taken aback when he’s told that this man had held a younger girl as “hostage” begging the doctors to leave him alone. He’d ended up murdering the younger girl in cold blood. A normal human being would feel awful after hearing this. Maybe an odd feeling would manifest in their stomach. Their heart would beat faster, maybe even tears welling in eyes.

Though, Shane Alexander Madej isn’t a  _normal human being_.

Chestnut hues wander around the “room” they’re sitting, it’s dark and eerily quiet. Walls and ceilings are peeling around them. There’s leftover items that litter the floor. The flashlight that’s held in the taller man’s hand flashes to the form sitting beside him; fear radiates on the other man’s features. Waiting.

This is become a usual Friday night, so Shane simply laughs at the worry in Ryan’s dark eyes. “You don’t really think you’re going to hear someone talking do you?” A beat, and of course he is. “The only souls here are me and you  ~~( _only you_ )~~ and that’s the only voices you’ll hear. But, maybe we should try and sit in here ourselves anyways and see what happens.” 

A sparkle shines in Shane’s eyes, this is his favorite part of the night. And, he’s pretty sure he can  _hear_  the gulp that follows. “Uh -  _yeah_ , we can do that.” A tiny smile is forced onto now nearly paled features. “You first!” The two words are spat out so quickly they almost jumble together.

Ryan is already standing to leave, hesitantly, as he surely doesn’t want to be alone  _anywhere_  in this building. To be fair, it is large, and dark, and too quiet, and Shane sensed  _something_  in there the moment they walked to the front of the building. But the lanky man won’t let  _anything_  touch  _his_  Ryan. Not today. Not any day. He’d be damned if his person was harmed during one of these trips.

A silhouette can be seen as his back sits against the wall, silently. “Well, once again, I’m alone. Because we think something will happen if we’re split up.” A sigh, “Is anyone in here? Adeline?” ( The younger girl’s name, he remembers now. ) “Are you here? Or is that the guy who killed her?” A moment, and nothing happens. Of course, Ryan thinks it’s because he doesn’t believe, so of course nothing will happen. Shane however, knows that the truth is because nothing in these buildings  _dares_  to bother him. They can feel his strength just as he can feel the essence of the other spirits among them.

“Okay, it’s been three minutes!” The voice is muffled a bit, but in Ryan comes after about thirty seconds. “Guess that means … it’s ..  _my turn_.” Eyes dart around the room and fingers play with the stupid box in his hand. 

Shane stands and wishes him good luck before exiting and leaning against the wall. He can hear Ryan asking questions, “Who’s here in this room with me? My name is Ryan. I just want to ask talk to you.” Shane can’t help but smile. How he managed to find  _this man_  is beyond him. But, he can’t help but be soft around him. Which is completely against his nature. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Not really. It was going to be fun and games. Frightening him and then moving on to someone else. However, he fell. Like, become enamored with this tiny human. Enough that he can’t imagine being away from him. So, here they are. Nearly five years later. Co hosting a damn show together. A  _demon_  protecting a  _human_. Have crazier things happened? Surely not.

A noise can be heard at the end of the hall, and the man standing outside glares down the way. Meanwhile, Ryan is none the wiser, still talking mindlessly. “I’m going to turn on my box, it’s going to be loud but you can talk to me through it!” And just seconds later, the white noise screeches through the building. Shane winces. He hates that damn thing. 

Nothing happens. A few words here and there, but nothing comes close. Until - a  _feeling_  the same one he had at the beginning. Something that nearly matches his own essence, and he stills immediately. For what seems like forever, the only thing happening in the skipping of channels. The fuzz that emits. And then;

“Fuck! NO! You’ve got to be kidding me. No. No. No.” Ryan is shouting and the box shuts off. “Shane!” The man in questions turns to the door, “Shane, come on dude, let go of the door! This is not funny.” 

He tries to open it, to find Ryan. “I’m not holding it! You stop pulling.” Maybe they’re just matching strength trying to push and pull. But, still, Shane can’t get the door open. “Shit. I can’t get it open!” Rage is running through every inch of the body he’s occupying. It could make his eyes red, he’s sure of it. “You’ll regret touching that man. If you know what’s best, you’ll go. Now.” His voice is quieter, a whisper that has an edge to it. Teeth clench and eyes go black. Fingers hold the knob so tight, knuckles turn white. Anger radiates off his person. Ryan swearing and pleading on the other side only makes him more frustrated.

Eventually, something clicks and Ryan swings the door open, breathing heavily. Shane closes his eyes immediately, pulling the shorter into his arms. A tight embrace. Partially relieved that he’s okay, partially to hide the pure black that still is his eyes. Knowing they won’t change back to that chestnut color until he calms himself down. Luckily, Ryan holds tight for longer than usual, and it’s enough to bring Shane back to the ground. Warmth kisses his skin when his friend is. Part of him  _hates_  the hold the other has on him. A small human should not have a hold like this over someone so powerful. But,  _he’s all his_. There’s no denying it anymore. Even as they part, Shane can feel the chill that takes his place. Feels distraught that he’s gone.  _Come back_ , he wants to say. Wants to take his hand. But, no man could love someone like Shane. ( Little does he know, Ryan would have gladly stayed in his arms for the rest of the trip. He hates having to pull away. But why would Shane love him? )

Instead of allowing the look of pity and regret to shine on his features, the demonic side of his turns and shouts, “you fucking cowards!” A noise emits from Ryan (  _his Ryan_  ) along with hearing his own name, in shock. Apparently he’s still not used to the other provoking the spirits. “Can’t show yourself anymore? Is that it? Wimps!” A laugh, “Useless! You have no hold on me! I’m not afraid of you!” Ryan’s quiet ‘oh my god’ pulls another laugh from Shane. “I’m more terrifying than any of you.” And just for fun, his eyes go black again. “Show yourselves or I’m claiming this entire building!” 

“Shane!” Ryan’s loud cry comes and for a moment, he swears the other has seen the darkness that should be a light brown. Fear spreads over his spine and it only takes a minute before Ryan is laughing and he realizes he’s only calling out his name because of the words. The declaration of taking the building. 

The rest of the night goes on like this. The scrawny one who is actually quite terrifying shouts at his excitement for now owning a bridge and an asylum. The smaller of the two begs for him to stop. All the while not realizing that he’s becoming less and less frightened with his insane, idiotic friend shouting and provoking the things that might lurk in the building. ( This is why he loves that moron. Shane makes him feel safe. )

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> You can leave a prompt at @actualdemonmadej on tumblr!


End file.
